<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by jaexuxi (thisiswhyimhot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701867">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyimhot/pseuds/jaexuxi'>jaexuxi (thisiswhyimhot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hot Dad, Living Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Underage, Slow Burn, Smut, johnny is a hot dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyimhot/pseuds/jaexuxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should I – ohmygod – call you daddy now?”</p><p>Johnny immediately stopped and looked disgusted.</p><p>“I will literally leave you like this.”</p><p>***</p><p>Donghyuck is Mark's best friend from College and Johnny should not feel so much for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last time Johnny saw Donghyuck had also been the first time. Johnny barely remembered the boy that helped Mark moving his things into their shared room on the first day of College. Over the next four years, Johnny heard his name in stories when Mark called Johnny or came home for Christmas. Sometimes he wondered if that Donghyuck boy was bad influence on his Mark, but Mark seemed very happy when he talked about him, so Johnny didn’t say anything. </p><p>At some point, Johnny had half expected for Mark to come home one Thanksgiving with the words: “Hi dad, this is my boyfriend, Donghyuck.” But that day never came, instead, in their junior year of college, Mark came home with another guy and said: “Hi dad, this is my boyfriend, Jaehyun.” </p><p>On Graduation day, Johnny had felt bad, because he couldn’t make it, but Mark’s mum was there and Mark reassured him, once he moved back home, they were going to see each other all the time anyways. </p><p>The second time Johnny saw Donghyuck, he took his breath away. Mark had already towed his shoes off, bag in one hand, his luggage in the other, when he said: “Dad, this is Donghyuck.”<br/>
Donghyuck nodded, his eyes cheerful.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Seo.” </p><p>All Johnny could do was stare. Donghyuck used to be a faded memory, a small chubby boy with black hair that could barely lift one of Mark’s boxes but tried anyways. This young man in front of him couldn’t be more different. </p><p>Donghyuck’s face seemed to have lost all of the baby fat and Johnny really had to stop thinking where else he probably lost it. He was all smiles and tan skin and Johnny just wanted to taste. His hair wasn’t black anymore, but a warm brown color, and when Johnny started to move his hand to touch it, he caught himself and forced a smile.</p><p>“Likewise.” He croaked out, but none of the boys seemed to notice it.</p><p>“Come on, Hyuckie, I will show you your room.” </p><p>Hyuckie gave one last little smile at Johnny and went after Mark. It took all of Johnny’s willpower to not turn around. He went and fixed himself a drink instead.</p><p>The thing is Johnny had always known he found men just as attractive as women. In clubs or bars or even at the office, he had seen his fair share of attractive men and when he was really feeling it, he had even taken one of them home for the night. A part of him had always felt bad that it didn’t work out with Mark’s mum (but what else to expect from a fling that turned into a teenage pregnancy) and now they were on good terms as friends. But the second Donghyuck had passed his threshold, he knew that he would never be safe from that boy. When Mark asked Johnny, if Donghyuck could live with them, he didn’t even think twice.</p><p>“Sure.” He had said. “He can have my training room; I just need to put a mattress in there.”</p><p>Mark had been very happy, when not only him and Jaehyun got a job in the same city, but even Donghyuck. Jaehyun had moved into his own apartment, after they decided that it was too early for them to move in together, but a part of Johnny knew, Mark was going to spend most of his time there anyways. Which would leave him all alone with Donghyuck.</p><p>Johnny gulped, when he suddenly thought of some of the stories Mark told him about Donghyuck. Donghyuck as a witch in a skirt for Halloween seemed suddenly a lot less funny and made his skin itch. Mark never told Johnny if Donghyuck was dating someone – is dating someone, but a guy like that needed to beat away guys with a stick. </p><p>He downed his scotch in one go and was just about to pour another when Mark and Donghyuck came back downstairs. </p><p>“Oh, dad, I want a scotch, too.”</p><p>Donghyuck snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, Mr. I-don’t-drink-anything-unless-there-are-ten-sugar-cubes-in-it. I, on the other hand, would love one.”</p><p>His eyes seemed to twinkle.</p><p>“How about neither of you drink anything?” Johnny proposed without much hope.</p><p>“Come one, dad!” Mark whined. “We are both 23 and this is the last weekend before we are both hard workers.”</p><p>“Before I am a hard worker, and you make googely eyes at Jaehyun over extended lunch breaks.” Donghyuck added and this time Johnny laughed. </p><p>“Fine, you two. I’ll fix myself a scotch, you two a scotch soda?”</p><p>Mark nodded eagerly, as if he almost couldn’t believe his dad let him, completely forgetting how he spend a lot of his college time drunk. Johnny liked to believe he was a cool dad, especially since Mark told him about many parties. And that time Donghyuck danced on a table – again, seemed funny when Mark told it but now, he wished he did not have the image of Donghyuck writhing on a dining table in some frat house. </p><p>“I’ll help you carry, Mr. Seo.” Donghyuck offered and hopped towards Johnny. He took a step back almost involuntarily.</p><p>“Call me Johnny, please.” He said weakly.</p><p>“Okay.” Donghyuck smiled. “Johnny.”</p><p>Johnny was not thinking about how good it sounded when Donghyuck said his name. He was not. </p><p>“Where are the glasses?” Donghyuck asked, looking a little lost in the huge kitchen.</p><p>Johnny had always loved the kitchen; he loved to cook and make Mark home-cooked meals. It helped knowing how to make breakfast eggs as well. </p><p>“The cupboard on the far left, at the top.”</p><p>Johnny leaned down to grab a soda from the fridge and halted when he came back up. Donghyuck was smaller than Mark and needed to get on his tiptoes to reach the scotch glasses. His white shirt was riding up, exposing just a sliver of tan skin. Johnny closed the fridge door a little too hard. </p><p>Donghyuck set three glasses on the table and Johnny filled two of them with soda.</p><p>“I’m hope I won’t have to live here for too long.” Donghyuck said and swirled on of the glasses. </p><p>Johnny looked up confused and Donghyuck’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh no, I really like your house, I think it’s great, I just hope to find my own place soon.”</p><p>Johnny smiled at Donghyuck’s mishap. It was cute. Except it was not, he was totally indifferent. Yes, indifferent seemed to work well here.</p><p>“I’m sure you will. I can help you with apartment hunting if you want to.” Johnny offered before he could stop himself. </p><p>Donghyuck beamed. </p><p>“Thank you, Johnny.” </p><p>Then he grabbed two of the glasses and left Johnny alone in the kitchen with one empty scotch glass. Johnny stared down at it and told himself to get his shit together. Donghyuck was just his son’s best friend and a guy who was going to live here for a few weeks. Nothing more. He grabbed his glass and followed Donghyuck with his principles in check. </p><p> </p><p>Except it didn’t work at all. Over the weekend, Donghyuck seemed to be more at home in Johnny’s house than Mark. Mark had been already two nights at Jaehyun’s and Johnny bet that they already regretted not really moving in together. </p><p>Donghyuck, on the other hand, was at home all the time. His blankets were all over the living area (he gets cold really easy), his magazines were splayed on the couch table (fashion seemed to be a huge interest of his), his make-up brushes took half of the bathroom space. Donghyuck put on some concealer every day, eye shadow and lip gloss on days he was feeling it. Those dark eyes and that tinted lip was going to be the death of Johnny. Seeing Donghyuck with sparkly eye shadow and lip gloss, he almost walked into a door. </p><p>“I tried a new look; do you like it?” Donghyuck had asked and flattered with his eye lids for dramatic effect.</p><p>Johnny had mumbled something about it looking great and then left the bathroom as quickly as he entered. </p><p>That was another thing. Whatever room he was in, Donghyuck seemed to be already there. When he moved to the kitchen to grab some food, Donghyuck sat there shoving some noodles into his mouth. When he went into the living room, Donghyuck was there, wrapped in a huge blanket, laughing about a show. </p><p>Johnny was never particularly religious – his ex-wife and Mark are – but for the first time in his live he understood how Eve must have felt about the apple. Except there was no snake telling him to grab it, there was only his consciousness keeping him from doing the worst.</p><p>“Are you excited for your first day tomorrow?” Johnny asked Donghyuck over his baked potatoes. </p><p>Mark was eating out with Jaehyun and so Johnny only had to cook for himself and Donghyuck. He was not thinking about how domestic it was. </p><p>“I really am.” Donghyuck smiled around a broccoli. “I really feel like four years of studying was enough for the rest of my live. Even if I am going to miss campus life.”</p><p>Johnny almost chocked on his wine. </p><p>“Yeah, Mark had told me some stories.”</p><p>Donghyuck laughed and threw his head back.</p><p>“Only the good ones, I hope.”</p><p>“There were several different ones.” Johnny evaded the question.</p><p>“He is such a tattle tale. Whenever I teased him, he would tell me he was going to tell the dean that once with the hot librarian in the library after hours, we fuc- “</p><p>Johnny could see the exact moment when Donghyuck realized he almost told Mark’s dad that he fucked a librarian. He really didn’t need the image of Donghyuck spread out against a bookshelf, probably clinging on for the life of him –</p><p>Donghyuck seemed to take his silence as discomfort and laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“I mean, we studied. Mostly.” He hid behind his wine glass and went beet red.</p><p>Johnny giggled.</p><p>“It’s fine, Donghyuck, I am really glad you two enjoyed your time. Being in college with a five years old was way different. “</p><p>Donghyuck started to smile evilly.</p><p>“Do you have any baby pictures of him?”</p><p>Johnny smiled back just as cunning.</p><p>“I shall get them right now.”</p><p> </p><p>After two weeks of Donghyuck living with him, Johnny had himself under control. For the most part.</p><p>It didn’t help that Donghyuck looked like the softest person alive when he woke up, just to get ready and looked like he was born to wear a suit. Johnny had caught himself several times staring at his ass in those slacks, always immediately checking if someone (mainly Mark) saw him checking out a boy 17 years his junior. </p><p>It also didn’t help that Donghyuck turned out to be cuddler at their movie nights, always ending up next to or on top of Johnny, when they were watching a movie. One particular night, Donghyuck had put his head in Johnny’s neck and his hand on his thigh. Johnny doesn’t even remember what the movie was about, just thinking about Donghyuck’s breath against his skin and having to adjust himself several times. </p><p>But the worst parts weren’t even when Donghyuck looked all soft in his pyjamas or all smart in his suits. Johnny almost fell apart that one time, Donghyuck came out of the shower, hair still wet, in Johnny’s T-shirt. The shirt was several sizes too big and it ended perfectly mid-thigh and Johnny felt his mouth dry up.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Johnny, our laundry must have gotten mixed up, I think this is your shirt.”</p><p>Johnny was never a possessive person. He even thought of himself as a very relaxed person in general. But seeing Donghyuck in his shirt, his gut clenched in a way he never felt before. All he wanted to do in this exact moment was to press Donghyuck against the nearest wall and ride up that shirt so high it would expose his nipples. He bet Donghyuck was a screamer. He bet he could make Donghyuck scream. </p><p>Donghyuck started to play with the hem of the shirt insecurely, with the lack of Johnny’s response.</p><p>Johnny smiled.</p><p>“It’s no problem. It suits you.”</p><p>He really didn’t want to add the last part, but it just slipped out.</p><p>Donghyuck looked him right in the eye and Johnny saw it. Donghyuck’s mouth opened just for a second to breathe out and his pupils dilated for a few seconds. Then, he went back to normal and smiled again. </p><p>“Okay, I will remember that.” Donghyuck said and sauntered away.</p><p>Johnny was almost 90% sure he was doing it on purpose. He went to take a shower and didn’t feel all that guilty thinking about Donghyuck when he took his cock into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck started to ‘mix up’ more of their clothes after that and Johnny became almost used to seeing Donghyuck in one of his shirts. It was Mark who pointed out how weird it was.</p><p>“Is Donghyuck wearing your shirt?” He asked his dad, completely caught off guard. </p><p>“Yeah, must have gotten mixed up.” Johnny answered and put down a plate for Mark. </p><p>Mark had barely been home these last weeks and Johnny cooked him his favourite meal.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s weird? I mean you two are basically like college roommates, except this is your house and Donghyuck is just occupying your training room.” </p><p>Johnny thought it was probably a bad time to tell Mark, that Donghyuck was now almost always sleeping in Mark’s room due to his absence and Johnny had his training room back.</p><p>“He isn’t exactly sleeping in the training room anymore.” Johnny said and turned around to put the food on the table. He completely missed Mark’s face turning completely white and then red.</p><p>“Oh my god, dad!” </p><p>Johnny turned around, confused.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Donghyuck is my age!” Mark argued.</p><p>“Yes, I know?” </p><p>“I went four years to college with him. I saw him do all kinds of stuff!”</p><p>“Good for you?” Johnny questioned, not really knowing the appropriate answer here.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Mark buried his face in his hands. “Just…. Don’t ever speak with me about it, okay?”</p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>Johnny felt like there was an entire conversation that just slipped past him. </p><p>Movie night seemed to make Mark even more unsettled. Johnny and Donghyuck sat in their usual position in the couch, Donghyuck propped against Johnny’s side, eating popcorn, and throwing it at Johnny. Johnny laughed and either tried to catch it with his mouth or threw it back at Donghyuck. </p><p>Johnny caught Mark staring at them.</p><p>“Can you two keep it down a bit?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Markie, am I interrupting your favourite movie?” Donghyuck cooed.</p><p>Mark shook his head.</p><p>“You know that’s not what I meant.”</p><p>Donghyuck tilted his head and looked just as confused as Johnny felt earlier.</p><p>“No, I really don’t.”</p><p>“Donghyuck, can I talk with you really quick?” Mark asked and gestured outside.</p><p>“Sure.” Donghyuck got up and shook some Popcorn off his shirt. </p><p>“Can you pause the movie, Johnny?”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>Johnny just sat there scrolling through his phone. Yuta was asking him to send the latest brief soon and Taeyong asked if they could meet this weekend. He wanted to go on a hike with Donghyuck on Saturday, but he was free on Sunday, so he agreed. Even after all his messages, the two still were not back, so Johnny went out to look for them. He heard muffled voices coming from the Kitchen.  </p><p>“… could have at least told me. I found out by accident, Hyuck!”</p><p>“There is nothing to tell!”</p><p>Mark snorted.</p><p>“Sure, there isn’t. I know how you look when you think a guy is hot. I know how you look when you fall in love with someone. Hell, I know what he looks like when he thinks someone is hot.”</p><p>Johnny started to notice that he was eaves dropping on a private conversation, but he could not stop. Not when this was clearly about a guy Donghyuck was interested in. </p><p>Johnny tried to think back to all the times Donghyuck told him about a guy. There was Jaemin from Accounting, but Johnny remembered that he was taken by Jeno from Finance. Renjun from HR was happily engaged as well. Johnny hoped they weren’t talking about Renjun from HR.</p><p>“I had to find out over dinner, Donghyuck! He clearly didn’t want to say it, it just slipped out.”</p><p>“I swear, Mark, there is nothing to say. There is really nothing going on.”</p><p>“But you wish there was.”</p><p>The silence in the room was heavy, Johnny felt it from outside.</p><p>Donghyuck breathed in so shakily that Johnny could tell he was almost crying. It took every ounce of self-control to not barge in there and hug him. </p><p>“I wish I didn’t. You have to believe me, Mark, please.”</p><p>Donghyuck was sobbing now.</p><p>“Did you ever talk about it?”</p><p>Donghyuck snorted.</p><p>“What is there to talk about? I am just a dumb 23 years old with a crush and he is- “Donghyuck couldn’t even say it, but Johnny knew that he probably meant ‘engaged’. </p><p>“I hope you know this is costing me everything right now, but I think you make him happy. You make everyone so happy, Donghyuck, and you should tell him. I saw the way he looks at you when he thinks you don’t see it.” </p><p>“I have known him, what, two weeks? That isn’t enough.”</p><p>“It is enough to – ask him on a date.” Mark could barely press the words out.</p><p>“I see him every day, how would I bring that up naturally?”</p><p>Johnny didn’t see Mark, but he could tell he was pinching his nose right now, just how his ex-wife used to when she was annoyed with someone. </p><p>“Just do it, Hyuck, okay? This couldn’t become any more awkward for me.”</p><p>Donghyuck laughed through sobs.</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>Then Johnny didn’t hear anything anymore. He slowly opened the door to find Donghyuck and Mark hugging.</p><p>“Are you guys okay?”</p><p>“Yes, we are fine.” Mark said while Donghyuck wiped away some tears with his sleeve quickly. </p><p>“Want to finish that movie?”</p><p>Mark smiled.</p><p>“I would like that, dad.”</p><p>Johnny could tell Mark was way more comfortable this time around and even commented a lot more on the plot. Now Donghyuck mostly threw him popcorn against the head and Johnny smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Donghyuck already sat at the Kitchen island with his feet dangling. He wore again a sweatshirt from Johnny.</p><p>“You know, when you wake up first, you can make the eggs?” Johnny prompted.</p><p>“But yours are so much better.” Donghyuck argued and smiled at him. Then suddenly his smile fell.</p><p>“Johnny, I have to ask you something.”</p><p>Johnny turned to give Donghyuck his full attention. Donghyuck took a deep breath.</p><p>“Would you ask someone on a date, even though it would probably be a bad idea?”</p><p>Johnny closed his eyes and felt bitterness in his mouth. This was it. Donghyuck was asking him if he should ask Renjun out and Johnny had to say yes. He would have to watch Donghyuck fall in love with him, move out and be happy. He could do it, for him. He opened his eyes.</p><p>“You should do it, Donghyuck. You should always take chances in life.” Johnny smiled sadly.</p><p>“Okay.” Donghyuck slid down the chair and Johnny didn’t think he meant right now. He wanted to be selfish so bad, say: ‘No, Donghyuck, don’t ask him out!’ He wanted more time with Donghyuck before he became just a guy in whose house Donghyuck lived for a few weeks.</p><p>Johnny knew he was being cliché, but he had noticed how his attraction to Donghyuck had morphed into something else, into something bigger that threatened to swallow him whole. He just thought he had more time.</p><p>“Johnny Seo.” Donghyuck said shakily. “Will you go on a date with me?”</p><p>The world seemed to stop. No sound was heard in the kitchen, all Johnny could hear was his own blood rushing in his ears. A thousand thoughts were running through Johnny’s head and at the same time, none was sticking. Donghyuck looked down at his feet.</p><p>“I thought you meant Renjun.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s head snapped back up.</p><p>“I….I heard you and Mark. I though you meant Renjun.”</p><p>Donghyuck laughed slightly, but it sounded unsure to Johnny’s ears. Johnny needed several more seconds to realise this is real.</p><p>“Lee Donghyuck. I will go on a date with you. But under one condition.”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded eagerly.</p><p>“You kiss me right now.”</p><p>Johnny had never seen someone cross a room that quickly.</p><p>“Hi.” Johnny said, when Donghyuck was standing in front of him. He suddenly seemed so small, like he was just waiting for someone to pick him up.</p><p>“Hi.” Donghyuck said back.</p><p>They both leaned forward and met in the middle.</p><p>Johnny never believed the movies when there was music swelling and the couple had finally their big kiss. He never understood what all the fuss was about. Kissing Donghyuck – he understood.

There were no fireworks, but the warmth of his mouth felt like home. The kiss turned from chaste to hungry quickly and he hoisted Donghyuck onto the kitchen counter. Donghyuck mewled slightly when he lost the battle for dominance and let Johnny take the lead. They kissed like they were stuck in a desert and the other one was the last drop of water. Donghyuck moaned again into Johnny’s mouth and it went straight to Johnny’s cock, when he heard a cough.</p><p>He turned around, just to see Mark covering his eyes.</p><p>“I guess, this is the closest I will ever come to walking in on the parents?”</p><p>Donghyuck laughed and it was hard for everyone to not laugh with him.</p><p>Breakfast was surprisingly normal afterwards. Donghyuck and Mark made inside Jokes Johnny planned on asking Donghyuck later about. Johnny made eggs for everyone, knowing exactly how everyone liked them. Mark pretended not to see when Johnny’s hand landed on Donghyuck’s thigh or when Donghyuck ate his eggs just a tad to lascivious.

As soon as Mark said his goodbyes, it was just the two of them.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, when Johnny said: “I know, you asked me on a date first, but- “</p><p>“Johnny Seo, if you don’t take me to bed right now, I will not take you on that date.”</p><p>“Oh thank god.”</p><p>A quickly grabbed Donghyuck and they almost tripped running upstairs.</p><p>“You know, I thought about just pretending to have bad dream so I could sleep with you.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah.” Donghyuck said and got rid of his shirt. Johnny immediately went with his mouth at his jaw and the worked himself down to the nipples. He had been right. Donghyuck did moan pretty loudly from just that.</p><p>“Should I – ohmygod – call you daddy now?”</p><p>Johnny immediately stopped and looked disgusted.</p><p>“I will literally leave you like this.”</p><p>“Please don’t.” Donghyuck giggled.</p><p>Johnny couldn’t resist but swoop back in, kissing Donghyuck harder than last time, palming him through his boxershorts.</p><p>“Drove me crazy when you wore my shirts. But you knew that, right?”</p><p>Donghyuck worked off Johnny’s sleep shirt.</p><p>“I really hoped so. Oh god. Good to know that training room is doing its job.” </p><p>He tenderly caressed Johnny’s abs, until he caught Donghyuck’s hand. He guided it lower, until Donghyuck could feel Johnny growing under the attention.</p><p>“I really want to suck you off.” Donghyuck whispered. “Thought about it since day one. You looked so hot just standing there. Thought it was the cruellest trick from god to make you Mark’s dad.”<br/>
Johnny went forward, their bare chests touching.</p><p>“Nothing is stopping you now.”</p><p>Donghyuck moved quickly to remove Johnny’s pants and boxer shorts and made an appreciative sound. He immediately started by licking the underside before taking almost all of Johnny in one go.<br/>
Johnny was impressed. He knew he was above average size, so Donghyuck being able to deepthroat him was no feta to be overlooked. He must have done this often to get this good.</p><p>“Oh god.” Johnny groaned. “You are the best, baby.”</p><p>Donghyuck whined around Johnny’s cock. Johnny carefully carded through Donghyuck’s hair. </p><p>“You like it when I call you baby?”</p><p>Donghyuck pulled off long enough to nod his head, then dived back in. </p><p>“Good, baby.” Johnny guided Donghyuck’s head with his hand until he pulled him off.</p><p>“It’s going to take a while longer to make me come like this and I really want to fuck you.”</p><p>Johnny could feel the full body shudder Donghyuck did and got the lube from the night drawer. That got him a raised eyebrow from Donghyuck.<br/>
“I have to have it here since you moved in. For several reasons.”</p><p>“That’s hot.” Donghyuck said and then didn’t say anything until Johnny was able to fit three fingers into his ass. </p><p>“God, please, Johnny, I need it so bad, put it in- “</p><p>Johnny had half the mind to put on a condom before sliding into Donghyuck in one go.</p><p>The sounds Donghyuck made were an experience. He felt so hot and Johnny could start thrusting almost immediately. Donghyuck was begging now, mouth fell open, as Johnny drove into him again and again.</p><p>He could feel his climax nearing, Donghyuck was already shaking, so he kissed him and stroked him into completion. Johnny just needed a few more thrusts before finishing as well.</p><p>He rolled off Donghyuck and threw away the condom. Then he pulled Donghyuck close, despite his come being smeared everywhere.</p><p>“That was amazing.” Donghyuck whispered as soon as he could speak again. “I can’t believe I am so easy; I did that before our first date.”</p><p>Johnny laughed.</p><p>“Shower?”</p><p>“You just want to pick me up and fuck me against the tiles.”</p><p>Johnny grinned into Donghyuck’s hair.</p><p>“Maybe I do, baby, maybe I do.”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
5 years later<br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that this is my wedding, and you are not my best man!” Donghyuck complained.</p><p>“I have to be on the side of the other groom, you know, being his son and all.” Mark argued back.</p><p>“I had to ask Renjun to be my best man! Renjun! He almost forgot the rings!” </p><p>“I did not!” Renjun shook his head. Then he turned to Mark.</p><p>“I think he is freaking out right now. You know, his first time and all.”</p><p>Donghyuck pouted.</p><p>“Yeah, make me feel bad about it that this is Johnny’s second wedding, and he is probably all cool and collected now.”</p><p>“I know for a fact that he is not.” Jaehyun said while entering the room. </p><p>“Oh my god, is he having second thoughts?”</p><p>Everyone in the room glared at Jaehyun.</p><p>“No, he is not, he is excited to marry you.” Jaehyun smiled until his dimples popped out.</p><p>“Still can’t believe your best friend and your dad are marrying before us.” He mumbled to Mark.</p><p>“I heard that! You better not propose at my wedding!”</p><p>Mark laughed.</p><p>“As if I would dare.”</p><p>“It’s time to go, Donghyuck.” Donghyuck’s dad stuck his head through the door.</p><p>Donghyuck took a deep breath.</p><p>“How do I look?” He turned to Jaemin.</p><p>“Stunning.” Jaemin smiled and fixed his bow tie. “Johnny won’t know what hit him.”</p><p>Donghyuck clutched his father’s arm way to hard, but the second he saw Johnny at the end of the aisle, he relaxed. This was just Johnny. The same man he fell in love with five years ago and the same person who made his favourite eggs. He could do this.</p><p>“Hi, old man.” He greeted Johnny at the altar.</p><p>“Hi, gorgeous.” </p><p>Donghyuck blushed as the officiator started his speech, but Donghyuck could barely hear him, just staring at Johnny.</p><p>“You may now say your vows, Johnathan Seo.”</p><p>Johnny cleared his throat and looked at Donghyuck.</p><p>“When I met Donghyuck for the first time almost ten years ago, I would have never thought I would be standing here today.” </p><p>The crowd laughed.</p><p>“But I am very glad I do. I am happy to have found you, Donghyuck Lee, and that you chose me against all odds. I can’t promise you forever, but I will promise you to love you until my dying breath. I will care for you and I will help you with everything you need me for. We will have our ups and downs, but I know that together we can manage them all. Please always keep in mind that all of your problems are mine, that all of your victories are mine and that all of you is mine, just how I am yours. Donghyuck, I love you.”</p><p>“You may now say your vows, Donghyuck Lee.”</p><p>“Johnny Seo, I didn’t know for the longest time what to write into my vows. You know I am very bad at promising. But I can promise you this: wherever you go, I will follow. I can’t imagine my life without you, and I am happy that I never have to again. I can promise you to clean the dishes now and then and to pretend I don’t see when you are stress smoking. Because I don’t love you despite all of that, I love you because all of that. Johnny, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I want all of your days, the good and the bad ones. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you.”</p><p>“You may now exchange rings.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s hands were shaking, his vision was slightly blurry from his tears. Johnny got his on in one go, Donghyuck had to shove a little bit.</p><p>“Johnathan Seo, do you take Donghyuck Lee as your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p>Johnny smiled at Donghyuck.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“And Donghyuck Lee, do you take Jonathan Seo as your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p>All Donghyuck could do was look into Johnny’s eyes and answer:</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“You may now kiss the groom.”</p><p>When they both leaned forward and their lips touched, it felt like coming home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No one:<br/>Johnny with Donghyuck: ooooOOOOOooo _____ still don’t know my name</p><p>Also I am living for Donghyuck being like Jenkins</p><p>***</p><p>I can't belive I wrote this in 4 hours instead of studying</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>